Beneath the Shade of the Oak Tree
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Over the years Arthur watches as two of his colonies grow up, become best friends, and fall in love. All under the leaves of an old, resilient tree.


**A/N: I adore this pairing, but I've never seen it before, so here you go. Notes: Kyle = Australia (obviously), Bryce = New Zealand. Also, Australia gained "independence" in 1901, but I figure he was still hanging around. They're kids for the first two parts, and teenagers for the last two. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>1845<strong>

Arthur sat at the window, embroidery in hand, enjoying the unusually pleasant weather. He glanced into the backyard and smiled. Seychelles was balanced on Matthew's feet, and he smiled down at her as he danced her across the lawn.

In the background, Kyle paid them no heed whatsoever, thoroughly absorbed in climbing a particularly tall tree. The girl's laughter rang out through the air as Matthew spun her elegantly, and Arthur smiled again at the small, comfortable moment.

**1867**

When Arthur pushed aside the curtain of the sitting room window, what he saw – expected as it was – broke his heart. Chelles sat beneath the tree, wiping at her eyes as Kyle hugged her tightly, until her tears finally slowed and she simply laid her head on his shoulder. He remained silent, simply stroking her hair for a few moments, when he suddenly stopped and stood. A blush crept onto his cheeks but he didn't back down, holding out his hand to her.

She blinked at him, forehead creased in confusion. This left Kyle to fidget uncomfortably for a bit longer until _finally_ she saw what he was offering. A giggle escaped her, but she took his hand, blush matching his as they danced – a bit clumsily, for Kyle had never received the formal dancing lessons Matthew had – beneath the tree.

Arthur watched them for a moment before he let the curtain fall closed and walked away, smiling to himself and vowing to teach Kyle to dance properly at the next opportunity.

**1904**

Arthur straightened his tie and tugged at his cuffs as he exited the house, wishing the damned meeting were over with already.

Over on the other side of the yard, he found Chelles talking animatedly to Bryce, who was trying – and failing spectacularly – to control the amusement on his face. Luckily, she was entirely absorbed in telling her story and so was caught completely unawares when Kyle crept up behind her and hoisted her off the ground, spinning in place with a gleeful cackle.

She let out an undignified shriek when he lifted her, flailing in his grip until she recognized the arms and laugh of her captor. She stilled for only a moment and resumed kicking, attempting to alternately reach back and slap his shoulder or push his arms away from her waist, both to no avail, shouting and cursing him all the while.

She paused briefly to redirect her anger at Bryce, who had finally lost control and doubled over in laughter at her plight.

Still chuckling to himself, Kyle finally set her on her feet, only for her to round on him immediately with a rather forceful death-glare. He simply grinned at her, eyes wide, mischievous, and utterly adorable. She deflated with a huff, scowl weakening considerably but not disappearing entirely.

Arthur decided it was time he made his escape, before she could catch him laughing as well.

**1976**

When Arthur woke, there was moonlight filtering through his bedroom window, and Alfred was snoring softly beside him, one arm draped across Arthur's waist. He smiled and snuggled against the warmth of his chest, but just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, he heard…was that music? It was so faint, but he was sure he heard it…

He slid out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake his companion and padded across the carpet to the window. The source of the sound proved to be a small wireless radio propped against the tree, providing a soft, slow tune to the pair a few feet away.

Arthur felt his heart melt a little when he saw them. They were standing impossibly close together, fingers laced, Kyle's free hand pressing gently against the small of her back and hers resting on his shoulder, the two of them moving so slightly and so slowly it could hardly be called dancing, but they didn't seem to notice.

Francis would complain of course. Kyle was unrefined, rugged, certainly not good enough for his little princess. But Francis had not watched them grow up together, realized the adventurous spirit they shared or the strength of their friendship, and Francis was not here now, witnessing this tender moment between them.

The music ended and Arthur was pulled from his thoughts. They held the pose but no longer moved, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Kyle's lips moved, and Arthur could only guess what three words he might have whispered. She blushed lightly and smiled before murmuring a reply. As Kyle leaned down and tilted her chin up to kiss her, Arthur felt he had intruded enough and moved away from the window. He slipped back into bed and laid his head on Alfred's chest, idly tracing patterns on his skin.

They were signing the papers in the morning. To the world she would be Victoria Véronique Bonnefoy-Kirkland, The Republic of Seychelles. But tonight, she was just Chelles, and Arthur had a suspicion that to Kyle, that's who she would always be. The little girl who had been his best friend, and the woman who had captured his heart.

Arthur wondered when they would announce their relationship, so he could give them the blessing he'd had ready since the first time he had seen them dancing beneath that same tree, over a century earlier.

**A/N: If you didn't catch it, the 1867 part is after Canada leaves. It's the second time she's had her big brother taken away from her. Please review and tell your friends! I really want to gain some support for this couple. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
